The present ceiling fan scent holder and placement handle allows a user to distribute fragrance or aromatic substances into the air using ceiling fans. Prior art teaches a multitude of scent or fragrance distribution devices. Prior fragrance distribution devices provide aerosol and pump spray air fresheners, ceramic freshener diffusers, electric potpourri pots, light bulb fragrance rings, oil warmers, incense, and candles. Various problems are associated with each of these devices, however. For instance, light bulb fragrance rings are easily broken and may burn an unwary user's hand since such fragrance rings become hot when used. Candles present safety hazards such as fire when left unattended and burning flesh from the spillage of hot wax. Incense, ceramic freshener diffusers, and oil warmers also present fire as a potential safety hazard. Aerosol and pump spray pair fresheners offer potential health hazards by diffusing liquid particles into the air to be breathed in by a user. In addition aerosol and pump spray air fresheners require a user to actively spray air freshener. Electric potpourri pots often consume precious space on kitchen or bathroom countertops or table space. In addition, many of the prior art freshener devices distribute scent in a limited area. The present ceiling fan scent holder and placement handle addresses problems presented by prior art fragrance distribution devices in that it fits within a common ceiling fan thus not occupying countertop or table space; it does not present fire hazards; it does not diffuse liquid particles into the air to create potential health hazards; and it is not easily broken. The present ceiling fan scent holder and placement handle offers a device by which fragrance may be distributed to a large area, without the hazards presented by prior art devices.